Voulezvous coucher avec moi, ce soir?
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: El preciado tiempo en que sus esposos y demás miembros de la familia Cullen están fuera de la enorme casa suelen aprovecharla haciendo de las suyas,que en pocas palabras,se entiende como tener sexo. Alice/Rose. Reto del foro LOL: Deseo.


Disclaimer._ Nada es mío, menos Sirius Black; él si es mío (Y me vale poco que no pertenezca a este fandom, aún así es mío.)_

Claim. _Alice/Rosalie._

Advertencia. _Femeslash. ¿Incesto?_

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave.** Deseo**.

* * *

**Voulez-vous cou****cher avec moi, ce soir?**

Rose sonríe suave y provocativamente, con sus ojos fijos en la más pequeña en estatura. Sus ojos la recorren tranquila y detenidamente. Alice sonríe a su vez, es una sonrisa más traviesa y diabólica que la de su hermana; se pasa un dedo por el labio inferior justo antes de lamer y morder el mismo. La rubia ríe en tono bajo y le hace una seña con el dedo índice, indicándole acercarse.

—Alice…—canturrea, bajo, atrayente—. Ven aquí.

La castaña se levanta de la silla con delicadeza y se acerca a ella con sus perfectos pasos de bailarina. Los ojos de la hermosa inmortal siguen el contorno de las finas piernas femeninas; cruza una propia con elegancia y altura, elevando una ceja de manera altiva. La más baja se sonríe al ver tal gesto, parando en medio de su camino para darle una mejor visión a la que finge ser la hermana de su esposo. Hace que sus blancas manos dibujen el contorno de su cuerpo, pasándolas por sí mismo. Traza el contorno de sus pequeños y firmes senos, baja por su abdomen plano, acaricia sus propios muslos y mueve suavemente la cadera, al tiempo que sus dedos aprietan levemente sus propias nalgas.

Rose suelta una carcajada al aire, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás al ver las intenciones de la morena. Intenta seducirla. Ríe de nuevo y entrecierra los ojos, llamándola de nuevo con un "acércate ya". Alice reanuda sus pasos traviesos y cuando esta solo a centímetros de ella, la rubia la jala de la fina camisa recién comprada, reventándole unos cuantos botones.

—Oh, Rosalie —lloriquea Alice, haciéndole un mohín—. Sabes que esa blusa es nueva…y es casi una de mis favoritas…

La Hale se remoja los labios con la lengua.

— ¿Ah sí? —finge un tono dulce y tierno, nada propio de ella. La menor asiente, con el mismo puchero. La rubia en aquel momento, como toda respuesta termina de abrir la prenda, reventando todos los botones y dañándola por completo.

— ¡Rosalie! —suelta un chillido agudo antes de que su hermana la jale del cuello, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la más pequeña, empezando a besarla sin pudor. A los pocos segundos Alice deja de quejarse, sentándose mejor sobre las piernas de ella mientras enreda los dedos en el largo cabello dorado de la vampira.

Sus lenguas se mueven con pasión, entrelazadas, mientras que las manos de ambas se mueven con fina coquetería y deseo por el cuerpo ajeno. Se examinan, se tocan, aruñan, pellizcan, acarician, marcan su territorio. Los dedos de Rose encuentran el broche del sostén, rompiéndolo al igual que la blusa. Alice abre los vaqueros que acentúan el despampanante cuerpo de su acompañante. La rubia entierra dos dedos en el sexo de la inmortal. La morena gime suavemente y se pega al cuerpo de su hermana, pidiendo por más.

El preciado tiempo en que sus esposos y demás miembros de la familia Cullen están fuera de la enorme casa suelen aprovecharla haciendo de las suyas, que en pocas palabras, se entiende como tener sexo. Los claros ojos de la que casi podría ser una Barbie admira el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Alice, acomodada en el piso de la sala. La ve agitada y deseosa; se regodea en el hecho de saber que solo ella produce eso. La morena se relame, viendo a su hermana sentada sobre su vientre, admirando su ser. Desliza un dedo por el torso bien dotado de Rosalie, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos tan cerca, tan ardientes, tan candentes aún cuando su temperatura normal es helada.

Sus labios se unen en un nuevo beso; jadeos van, gemidos vienen. Sus cuerpos se contorsionan y van por más. Las paredes internas se contraen y un grito rasga las gargantas de ambas al sentirse llegar al orgasmo. Una vez, y otra más. No tienen descanso ni buscan paz. Ellas dos solo quieren disfrutar la larga noche sin parar.

* * *

(Significado del título: "¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche?").


End file.
